


DEO

by AlexDanversFBI



Series: ACOP2019 Agentcorp October Prompts - Under 2000 words [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: “Well, this used to be my lab. I’m glad it's in good hands.” - Director Alex Danvers.That was the day their friendly flirting took it up a notch.Now a year later they had to work together on something in the lab at the DEO. Would their flirting lead to more? Or would they both still be totally oblivious to their feelings for one another?





	DEO

“Well, this used to be my lab. I’m glad it's in good hands.” - Director Alex Danvers.

That was the day their friendly flirting took it up a notch.

Now a year later they had to work together on something in the lab at the DEO. Would their flirting lead to more? Or would they both still be totally oblivious to their feelings for one another?

Director Danvers looked to the door. She was at L-Corp to see Lena Luthor, the CEO she had a secret crush on. But this was a business matter and she needed to keep things professional, she let herself into Lena’s office.

When she saw Lena sitting at her desk, wearing a beautiful green dress that bought out her sparkling green eyes the next words just rolled off her tongue, “I hope your day has been as beautiful as you are.” So much for keeping it professional.

Lena felt her cheeks heat up, she looked at Alex who was wearing her civilian clothes, black jeans, grey hoodie and a leather biker jacket. “You don't look so bad yourself.” She was literally drooling.

Alex approached Lena’s desk and smiled, “Do you want to be my lab partner?”

Lena stood and smiled back at her, “Alex are you flirting with me?” She walked from behind her desk and stood in front of it arms folded across her chest, then raised an eyebrow.

Alex stepped up to her, “I would flirt with you, but I’d rather seduce you with my awkwardness.”

Lena laughed lightly, “So, what can I do for you Director Danvers?”

Alex realised how close they were and tried to keep her hormones under control, “Seriously, I could use your help in the lab.”

“Anything for you,” the CEO smirked, “Your lab or mine?” The tone of her voice was definitely not leaving much to the imagination. And Alex thought it was sexy af, “Ah, er…” Alex stumbled, the look on Lena’s face was throwing off her train of thought.

“The DEO, its kinda sensitive,” Alex finally told her quietly, she could never be too careful who might hear, “I can tell you more once we get there, I have an SUV waiting for you.”

“You are confident, what if I had said no?”

“Then I would have to take more persuasive measures.” Alex grinned back at Lena.

And then it was Lena’s turn to be distracted. Her mind went blank, all she could think about was how Director Danvers would persuade her and she was almost tempted to say no to her just so she could see what happened.

“I’ll ask Jess to cancel my meetings for today, then I’m all yours.” Lena replied picking up her phone and giving Jess the message.

“All yours eh?” Alex winked once Lena had put the phone down.

Lena groaned, “Lets go Director.”

When they arrived at the DEO Alex took Lena into her office and closed the door. Lena looked to the door and then back at Alex. “You weren't kidding were you about this being sensitive.”

“Take a seat, and I’ll explain.” The Director told her.

Alex was sat at her desk with Lena the other side. Lena watched as Alex took her touch pad and pulled up something on the screen, then she stood and handed it to Lena. Alex rested back against her desk.

“Is this what I think it is?” Lena’s curious eyes took in the contents on the screen.

“What do you think it is?” Alex teased.

“A new suit design for Supergirl.” Lena replied, “At last a suit I can get behind.”

Alex laughed, “Yeah the skirt was a bit old school, but this, this brings a modern touch, and with your help a lot more than that.”

“Oh,” Lena looked up from the touchpad, “You mean its not been created yet?”

“No, this is just a design idea, I, we were hoping you could bring your expertise to it, basically we need it to be strong but flexible.” Alex paused, “So will you help us?”

Lena handed the touchpad back to Alex, “Of course, when do we start?”

“Now,” Alex replied, “Follow me.”

Once in Alex’s lab the two got to work on creating the perfect suit for Supergirl. They were so focused that all their attention was on the suit, that was until Lena called Alex over to look at something.

Alex stepped up behind where Lena was sitting and looked over her shoulder at the screen in front of them. Lena turned her head to say something not realising the director was standing so close.

Lena stopped, Alex stopped, they both looked at each other and then Alex threw caution to the wind, “Lena, I… would you like to go for lunch?”

Lena turned her chair around and stood forcing Alex to step up and backwards.

“I guess it is lunch time,” Lena replied.

“No I meant, would you like to go with me, for lunch, or dinner, or drinks?” Alex’s gay panic was setting in and she started to ramble.

Lena smiled and raised an impressive eyebrow, “Alex, are you asking me out on a date?”

Alex bit her lip nervously, “Yes.”

Lena stepped up to Alex and placed a warm hand to her face, “I would love too.”

Alex took Lena’s hand in her own then and pulled her closer, “You would?”

“Yes Alex, I thought you would never ask.” Lena laughed softly, her heart swelled at the look on the directors face. She looked so vulnerable, shy even.

Alex leaned in and bravely pressed her lips to the brunettes, Lena kissed her back enjoying the feel of Alex’s gentle lips on her own, then they both pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other.

“How long have you waited?”

Lena placed another soft kiss to Alex’s lips then smiled, “Since the day we met.”

Well if Alex’s eyes going wide and her eyebrows raising was any indication, she was surprised. “Wow, I wasn't expecting that, why didn't you say anything to me sooner.”

“You were friendly with Maggie, and then afterwards it never felt like the right time.” Lena explained.

“And now?” Alex dared to ask, her heart thudding in her chest.

“This is the perfect time.” Lena smiled, “Do you want to help me prove that the Big Bang isn’t just a theory?”

Well Alex only had one answer for that, she turned off the security cameras, locked the doors and decided that the next lab experiment was going to be strictly between the two of them.


End file.
